


NOAH?!

by aderyn_merch



Series: Little Happinesses [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Or as Ronan would call it "Stupid little heterosexual peoples" featuring Blue, Gainsay and the titular ghost





	NOAH?!

Gansey stared at the road and didn't bother to answer. In the passenger seat next to him, Noah played with his unnecessary seat belt, and kept talking.  
“I mean, you should probably tell Adam before he figures it out.”  
“What am I supposed to tell him?” Gansey pounded the steering wheel as he turned onto Fox Way. “That I’m sorta dating his ex-girlfriend/one of our best friends?”  
“Well it’s better than having him catch you two making out in a corner.”  
Gansey hit the breaks a little too hard as he pulled into Blue’s driveway and threw on the parking break. “I can’t ‘make out’ with her, Noah.”  
“Oh, right. The curse thing.” Noah fiddled with his seat belt in a rather twitchy way.  
Collapsing against the steering wheel Gansey stared out into the yard without seeing a thing. “Bet she’s a good kisser too,” he said slightly distracted.  
“Hmm. So, so.” Noah froze as Gansey jerked upright.  
“What?”   
“I mean hypothetically, assuming she’s never—“  
“Noah!”   
“I’m dead!” Noah had backed himself up against the door like he was expecting bodily harm to befall his non-corporal state. “And she was curious,” he added in a small voice. Gansey didn’t respond. His brain seemed to have hit a glitch and now a tiny rainbow wheel was slowly spinning as he tried to process this. Stumbling out of the car, Gansey walked dazed to where Blue had come out to meet him.   
“Hi.” Blue lost her smile when she saw the look on his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“Noah?” Gansey asked, unable to fully express a complete question.  
“He’s right behind you.” Blue was looking very worried, an expression that drew her lips into a thin line. Lips Gansey couldn’t have unless he had a literal death wish.  
“Noah?” Gansey repeated. “Seriously?”  
“It was just once!” Noah protested. “Before you two were sorta a thing.”  
“When?” Gansey asked as realization made Blue turn slowly pink. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.   
“You and Adam were at that party thing and we were just sitting on your bed—“  
“You were sitting on my bed? What did you fuck her there too?”  
“Richard Cambell Gansey the third!” Blue interrupted. She was absolutely scandalized, and Gansey felt blood rush to his face. Blue no longer looked embarrassed. Rather, Gansey had the impression that if she had Ronan’s violent tendencies, he’d be on the ground with a few new bruises. She glared at Noah until he faded.   
“Sorry.” Gansey mumbled. Blue stared past him at the Pig until she no longer looked quite so angry.  
“Me too,” she said quietly. “Just sorta, wanted to see what I was missing I guess.”  
Gansey nodded. He understood. Still, it pinched a nerve to hear that what haunted his dreams was simply a curiosity to Noah. You know I would if I could. He thought, but didn’t say it. Did it make him suicidal if he wanted to kiss Blue so badly he didn’t care about the consequence? No. Only if he considered his impending death worth it. He wasn’t there… yet.  
Gansey sighed. “Let’s go get Adam and Ronan.” Blue nodded and headed towards the Pig. Gansey hesitated, watching her. “And they never spoke of it again.”


End file.
